<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All those little ways you love me by Buneleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887573">All those little ways you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon'>Buneleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little things au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December 18th, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Choi Minho, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Neopronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Kibum, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms, Trigger Warning: December 18th, alternative universe, major character death but he's already dead when the fic starts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't hate thunderstorms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little things au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All those little ways you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off slow, like two orbiting planets in the galaxy. Jinki's fingers twirled Kibum's crisp locks, attempting to ignore the clapping thunder, which sped his heart. While the other flicked through vacant channels. As the sky grew gray, reflecting the tv's multiple colors in Kibum's blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinx?" Kibum's voice filled the silence, "sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm?" Jinki's fingers came to a halt, processing the whispers coming from them. "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>As Kibum leaned their head back, their eyes locked with his. "I couldn't find the movie."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Their pale lips formed a small 'o' shape like a tire before quickly flashing a smile. "Doesn't matter, Key."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but..." Kibum paused, scrunching their nose, adjusting to the window's breeze. "I was looking forward to making fun of Jjong and Min."</p><p> </p><p>"B...Because they couldn't handle it?" The thunder clapped against the roof, sending his smile trembling. </p><p> </p><p>They scoffed with a small smirk before resting their head between Jinki's knees and staring up at the ceiling. "Bubs said it made him <em> sick </em>, Min said it was boring, and you know, Taem shits on everything nowadays." </p><p> </p><p>"Vae's at the<em> shitting </em> on stuff age," Jinki replied.</p><p> </p><p>"True," Kibum sighed, "but it drives me crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Jinki's fingers ran through their locks, "why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because everything is either uncool or lame now," Kibum muttered. "What if I..."</p><p> </p><p>Jinki interrupted. "You know, vaer medication changed recently." </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Kibum mumbled, "I'm aware."</p><p> </p><p>"Vae loves you." Jinki leaned down, planting a small kiss onto their cheek. "But I love you more."</p><p> </p><p>"Shush." A rush of heat fluttered across Kibum's cheeks. "I-I know."</p><p> </p><p>"That I love you more?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, you wish. No, that...."</p><p> </p><p>"Vae loves you?" Jinki asked. His face still inches from the others. </p><p> </p><p>Kibum nodded, bringing their face closer to his. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Kibum observed every little detail on his face in a way that no human could.</p><p> </p><p>"Amazing." Jinki attempted to the same, but the illuminating tv screen only made the process harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Something on my face, Jinx?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beauty."</p><p> </p><p>"I, god- You're starting to sound like bubs."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I?" Kibum nodded yet bit back their smile as curiosity grew within Jinki's eyes. "In what way?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, Jinki saw the curiosity grow in his lover's eyes. "You're shameless just like him, but in different ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Different ways?" Jinki raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Kibum smiled, "different ways... Like Jonghyun is like... Well."</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Jinki mumbled. "Jjong's so much."</p><p> </p><p>"In a good way."</p><p> </p><p>"In a great way."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Just like the orbiting planets they resembled, the two's conversation grew like they were the only ones in the world. However, it didn't last long as the sky came endlessly roaring, surrounding their small sanctuary and sending Jinki's hand slamming onto his lover's shoulders. Instantly causing Kibum's fangs to flicker within their mouth and their seemingly natural blue contacts to be overpowered by their usual ruby red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jinki squeaked, "I'm sorry!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Kibum muttered, lifting their head from his lap. “Really.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinki found himself squeaking more than a mouse. "But- Your fangs, I. God. Probably painful as fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Been a vampire for 900 years, Jinx." Kibum shrugged.  "No big deal."</p><p> </p><p>"No big deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Big. Deal."</p><p> </p><p>"But?" Jinki paused. "Why? I mean, you always talk about how painful it feels, and I don't want to be the source of your pain- I-" </p><p> </p><p>"Jinx?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not much more painful than you slamming your fists onto my shoulders."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-" Kibum broke out into a short giggle, watching his soft brown eyes widen. "I'm sorry- It's just the thunder and I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shush," They hummed, eyes shifting to the static screen. "You're starting to sound like Taem when vae spills milk at 3 am and doesn't tell anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Jinki nodded, chuckling softly. "Why does vae always do things like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea," Kibum giggled, "it's cute, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Very... What do you think Taemin's doing right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dancing in the rain or complaining about their arch-enemy in the library instead of studying."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably both?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, definitely. Jonghyun's probably bored of watching humans talk for hours."</p><p> </p><p>"Bored?"</p><p> </p><p>"Humans talk so much, you'd think they were dying."</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh."</p><p> </p><p>The air had grown cold like hot chocolate in the winter. Kibum knew Jinki was right above them on the couch, perhaps, wrapped up in one of Minho's many blankets with their eyes shut to avoid the crashing thunder. This image was comforting, but the sound of his stutter wasn't. It was harsh on the ears like chords being butchered on the piano.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sighed, "I- <em>It</em> happened again, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don't mean to, I know." Jinki shrugged. "Just your type of humor."</p><p> </p><p>They muttered, "And the type that hurts you."</p><p> </p><p>"If it makes it easier to cope, Key," he paused, "I don't care what hurts me." </p><p> </p><p>"But I care, and I rather struggle than see you get-"</p><p> </p><p>"Scared?" Jinki mumbled, "or I don't know, weirded out?"</p><p> </p><p>Kibum nodded, "Exactly, it's hard for you to even begin to explain me to your mother, let alone, coworkers and-."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck my coworkers," Jinki blurted. "They're jerks about it, anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"Because they don't believe you?" </p><p> </p><p>"They call me <em>crazy</em> tofu when they can."</p><p> </p><p>"And you let them?"</p><p> </p><p>"My mother taught me to respect those above me, so I endure it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>The sky settled as the two orbiting lovers became quiet, leading to the tv eventually doing the same. Some could say they were fighting, and others could say they were admiring the beauty of each other. Neither was right as Jinki's fingers slipped back into Kibum's scalp, and Kibum mindlessly flipped through channels. </p><p> </p><p>Things just sorta went back to before, except for the loud screeches entering the house. Ah yes, a screeching named Taemin and their friend, Sara, who followed along. </p><p> </p><p>"And the star is back!" Taemin twirled in a circle, vaer wet shoes stomping into the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Their red eyes rolled, "and... The star has to clean the floor."</p><p> </p><p>Jinki glimpsed over at the trio by the door. First, at Taemin's nasty shoes squishing into the already soaked ground. Yuck. Then, Jonghyun, who practically clung onto the wall with a small yawn. Lastly, Sara, who seemed absent from the conversation. Her phone pinging at least 6 times every second.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Taemin's eyebrow rose underneath vaer perfectly blonde cut. "Sara just got here, plus it's Minho's night, Kibummie-"</p><p> </p><p>Jinki replied, "Where is Minho?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's chasing some <em> dog </em>." Vae flopped their shoes off. "Like always."</p><p> </p><p>Kibum glimpsed at Jinki then at the trio, "Does he know this... <em> Dog </em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, babe." Jonghyun slid down the wall. "He'll be more- I- home before it gets bad."</p><p> </p><p>"It's thundering, bubs." They sighed. "Besides, tonight's the worst night for this-"</p><p> </p><p>Sara's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Why? Do hot boys get some kind of infection at night-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sara!" </p><p> </p><p>"What-"</p><p> </p><p>"Why would Min get an infection at night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he looks like that hot guy from Twilight, and we all know the hot guys <em>always</em> die in the movies."</p><p> </p><p>"They do not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jackson said it happens like 96% of the time."</p><p> </p><p>“You still believe Jackson after he told you Mark got cloned?”</p><p> </p><p>"It could happen!"</p><p> </p><p>Taemin muttered. "We can only wish, Sara." </p><p> </p><p>"Taemin!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sara!"</p><p> </p><p>"What!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like you weren't thinking it too!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I wouldn't say it! <em> Here </em>!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Okay, maybe Jinki does understand the whole humans talk as if they're dying thing. As Taemin and Sara's seemingly endless squeals echoed throughout their sanctuary, sending Jinki's head spiraling and Jonghyun snoring. </p><p> </p><p>"Sara, we're aware of how <em>cute</em> Mark is." Kibum wiggled their eyebrows at the giggling besties. "Now clean, the floor before it stinks. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Taemin rolled vaer eyes, "Bummie, we have hours until it'll get to that point."</p><p> </p><p>"We do," They muttered, "but bubs practically sleeping in it." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Taemin's lips formed a small 'o' shape like a Cheerio. "Right. Right. Uh, Sara, shouldn't you be getting home?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "Weren't we going to study here after Liberty threw that big- I mean, after Liberty- Whatever. Weren't we going to study?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taemin's eyes wandered over to Jonghyun's sleeping form. </p><p> </p><p>Sara questioned, her eyes shifting in the same direction, "Then what's the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Taemin scratched vaer head, leading her outside. "Sir and master probably need me for something, so."</p><p> </p><p>Sara's mouth popped open. "Sir, a-and WHAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>“My lovers- Now shush-”</p><p> </p><p>“TAEMIN! Didn’t know you had a kinky side!!”</p><p> </p><p>“SARA! I said shush!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if that’ll stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I- Wouldn’t you rather be spending your time with like Jackson, who constantly lies to you?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“He does NOT lie to me, and second we’ll talk about this later because Jackson’s probably missing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right. Anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Gonna talk about your imaginary<em> ghost </em> friend again?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I-No!" Vaer forced a chuckle. "Uh. See ya! Bye!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- What about-"</p><p> </p><p>"Go home! Haha!"</p><p> </p><p>After slamming the door into vaer best friend's face, Taemin sighed as they nearly sunk into their own puddles. Perhaps, the burning of vaer cheeks said enough, or the glares directed at them spoke more words than they should? Vae wasn't sure, but the sight of sleeping Jonghyun, at least, made it worth the embarrassment. Somewhat.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>